


M2M by Rivak T

by Roller



Category: Smallvile
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roller/pseuds/Roller
Summary: 写给thefourthvine的命题挑战：craigslistClark调查那些恋超级英雄癖的帖子。





	M2M by Rivak T

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [m2m](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Clark正在寻找一间公寓来替换最近那间（被玩具人某个更加龌龊的发明毁掉了，不过Clark颇为肯定他不知道那间公寓和超人有关），却意外发现了它。随后Clark反锁办公室门，花了三个小时拉遍全部提议，期间的大部分时间都硬着。到最后他得出结论，至少一半的帖子只是免费的色情作品，发帖人能放松一下，顺带也叫读者颤抖。

不过，其中有些似乎是认真的。他们列出了小区并作出特定的足以吊人胃口的许诺。他们提出任何事与任何地点。甚至有个家伙——假如可信的话——在星球日报工作，他提供自己的办公室，想要在里头相会。Clark本会试着找出他是谁，不过他想自己还是别知道更好。

这是大都会，超级英雄控的帖子比“一些”更多。Clark知道自己可能不该看它们——但其中也许有故事，毕竟，那是人类的兴趣。Lois会爱这个故事，但Perry可能会强迫他们聚焦在男人寻找女人和女人寻找男人方面，算不上坏主意，因为故事的重点不会被认作具有特别的同性恋倾向，而是发表较为普通的论题。但Clark长久以来都渴望理解普通人对变种人的想法；没有什么比性幻想更能揭露这个。

不过，确切来说，这不是研究——这就是为什么他极度庆幸Lois此刻正在Schenectady调查她种种奇怪的故事中的一个。

角色扮演——他进入最后点开的页面——你是钢铁之子，我是每一轮都和他作对的巨头。你现身来对我说教，可我要求更为身体力行的课程。态度比制服更重要。我作东。地点是城里最最豪华的酒店。

Clark坐在电脑前，震惊了：自己是如何几乎错失这个帖子。他自然有想法。身为双插的受天主教任命的牧师也会想到Lex。但是，到他既能理解也能接受那些想法的时候，Lex已远远无法触及。

这个提议就快过期了。

Clark干咽着，勉强看着屏幕用自己新近收到的化名之一打出一条回复，表示既提供态度也提供制服。

不到半分钟，他的邮箱“砰”地给了他一个房间号。第十四层。Clark忍不住想真的Lex Luthor永远都不会接受低于顶层的套房，不过他想自己也能扮演那一部分。

Clark停在路上设定形象转换器，调成相对比较像超人的样子。他不喜欢经常这么做，两个身份已经比他能好好应付的要多了一个，但有时，为免于受辱，谨小慎微真的是较为有用的那一部分，而且他显然不能作为Clark Kent现身赴约。

电梯上升期间，他紧张地避开角落里的摄像机镜头，即便它没录到任何真实的东西。他紧张的走过走廊，紧张地敲门，紧张地等待。

然后，Lex Luthor打开门，Clark几乎摔倒。

他用了某种油灰来改变鼻子和耳朵的形状，左颊还有一粒隆起的痣——精妙地足以乱真，他本可以愚弄任何一个人。但Clark并不是任何人。

Lex上下打量他，视线没在任何地方特地停留，他重重点头，显然是将Clark惊呆掉的表现当作标准实践。等到Clark的大脑重新上线，他想到在门口掂量搭子的行为也许可以接受。毕竟，假如你说“不”，你会想要在那家伙进门之前说。Lex朝后退了一步，示意他进屋。

“那么，”Lex开口，仅仅一个词就足够触发Clark所有的记忆。Lex不费吹灰之力的权利，他不断要求为两人的互动设下条款，他的自以为是。

是Lex设定了这个。Clark想对他做的一切，都是Lex应得的。

不等另一个高傲的词语从那张撒谎者的嘴里吐出，Clark旋身盯着Lex的脸。“不，”他说：“Luthor，我听够了你的借口。”

Lex的表情闪了一闪，像是一座片刻间断电的城市，然后他的眼睛重新聚焦笔直投向更远的地方，视线中辐射出挑战。“真的，超人？不然你想怎样？”

Clark扯掉领带，露出下面的制服。“我想要你改变方式。你可以从下跪开始。”

Lex的反应是经典的Lex风尚：他向Clark的喉咙抬起手，显然是意图触摸制服。Clark抓住他的手腕，抓得那么温柔，让Lex明白原本会是另一种结果。“我怎么说的？”他倾过头，斥责地问。

Lex的瞳孔在片刻间膨大。然后，令人惊异的是，他沉下身，他令动作显得优雅，就好像是某种武术动作，而他很快就会转败为胜。

Clark打开皮带扣的时候，几乎把自己的皮带扯断。解开制服是更大的挑战，不过，自从某个非常不舒服的时刻（花了36个小时救助台风受害者，然后他不得不光着身子用浴室）他重新设计了制服，那也不是不可能。暴露在Lex饥饿视线中的那一刻，他已在变硬。

Lex犹豫了，这是他做过的事情里最最不像Lex的事（把所有的事情都考虑进去的话，搞一个扮演自己的秘密身份真符合他的性格），然后他把双手放到Clark大腿上，手指轻轻挤压，力度只够在他俯身把Clark含进嘴里时支持身体。起初，他只是吮吸头部，舌头沿着龟头边缘游走，随后不规则地拍打下方感觉更强烈的地方。

“来吧，”Clark声音粗嘎：“你能吞下更多。”他大脑运作中的部分正将急迫的信号送到身体其余地方——看在上天的份上你在干嘛啊？你疯了，这一定是圈套——可他的大脑以泥石流之势落败。也许是地震，因为此时地面真的在动。

Lex呻吟着压向前，吞啊吞啊直到鼻子刚好刷过Clark的鼠蹊。Clark感到他肌肉颤动，压力刚刚好，锋利的牙齿不过是额外的震颤。

Clark把拳头塞在嘴里咬了下去，这样他就不会高声尖叫，那声音会响到足够让这栋楼再他们身边倒下，高潮时，他将自己的髋部向前推去。Lex坐在自己的脚后跟上，吞咽着，让最后一次脉动击中自己的嘴，覆盖那几不可见的伤疤；随后，Clark低吼出声。

 

==3/9===

 

Lex以同样蜿蜒的轻松态度起身，扯掉自己便宜的生意人领带后开始解衬衫扣子，他的手指舒展如此，不知怎的，看起来像是奚落。Lex会允许非定制的缝纫制品碰到自己的皮肤，这让Clark有点儿惊愕，不过Lex总是知道如何为角色尽责。

等到Lex一丝不挂，Clark又硬了起来，这为他挣得了几近尊敬的一挑眉。

“上床去。”Clark命令，而扮演Lex的Lex懒洋洋地摊开四肢仰面躺下，他令双腿大张好让Clark以可能的最佳视野看到他的勃起——得承认，是很好的一根。

Clark记得自己应当演超人，他是那么地来劲儿以至于这想法都不好笑了。此外，他欠Lex一些愉悦，至少是因为Lex刚才为他做过的，更别提他知道了Lex防守最为严密的种种秘密之一，正从中获得电量，所以，尽管他知道制服一定让他的样子实实在在地荒唐，却没有脱掉。“你得停止测试我的限制。”他咆哮道，抓起床头柜上——哦，这位置真有帮助——的避孕套。

Lex冷笑：“你得放弃对我的所作所为说三道四的念头。”

Clark的膝盖重重落到床上。“你做的每一件事都是为了获得我的关注，Lex。你以为我没注意到？”

Lex转过头，将脸在枕头里拒绝回答，Clark将两根手指推进他双唇间。Lex吮吸它们，其激情与之前投注于Clark的并无不同。

Clark匆忙把Lex的腿猛推到他胸前，以人类敢使用的速度将自己经唾液润滑的手指推进Lex体内。

“这就是你想要的一切，对吗？”Clark要求道，用这句托辞只会问到他想问的，没有泄露更多得风险，于是他便随意发问。因为Lex闭着眼睛，他用超速度套上保险套，单手将自己导入Lex体内，将重量都放在另一条手臂上，那条手臂横放在Lex大腿后侧，保证他恰好呆在正确的位置。

当Clark推动臀部时，两人都喘息着，Lex似乎是压抑着什么，却告诉Clark他正竭力挣扎以免显示出自己有多想要这个。考虑到他搞出这次龌龊的小小相会的行为有多过火，压抑成了整件事情里最反常的方面。

Clark开始真心诚意地给他。Lex是那么热那么紧，Clark几乎要相信自己是他们亲手造出的宇宙中的第一也是唯一一个。床在他们的努力下咯吱作响。Lex正在最小的杠杆作用获得最大的收益，对应Clark的冲刺摇摆着髋部。Clark略微抽身，退出的空间只够他移动双手捧住Lex的脸，不顾Lex最初的抵抗让他们的嘴唇合在一起。

Lex的味道正如Clark所想象的，就像是河水的苦味从未自他口中散去。

Lex抽搐着在他身下喷了出来，Clark允许自己跟上。

之后，他听着Lex弄干净自己——当然，没费事给Clark拿条毛巾或是任何类似的东西——然后穿上衣服。他懒懒地想知道Lex是否会如同他们在Craigslist上说好的那样表现得“慷慨大方”。也许不会，因为，Lex有可能想摆脱说他匿名和一个男人露水情缘的报告，但他并没留下需要为之付钱的形象。

“已经付了过夜的房费，”Lex在门口停下，“想要什么的话，你可以随便叫客房服务，Clark。”

耶，像是他打算——等等，什么？

“等等，什么？”他坐直了，防御性地抬起双手。

Lex哼了哼。“你以为看到真的制服我认不出来？还有，你用的幻像场与另一个生物直接接触时会发出嗡嗡声，声音微弱，但听得出来。”

显然，防御行动是必要的。“你在Craigslist上登广告找人模仿我！”

Lex咽了一口，但是放直了肩膀。“需要我指出你回应了广告吗？”

好吧，是的，就是这个。“我——”

一声叹息，并不像Clark渐已习惯的从Lex那儿听到的戏剧化的叹息。“别让这事情多过它本身。”

听起来是轻蔑的，除了：“它本身就够多了，Lex。”Lex的退缩告诉他猜对了。接下来的部分需要机智处理，要稳住Lex直到被他痛斥，而不是给他思考的时间令他找出种种借口从而举棋不定。“我想继续这次对话。用你真正的脸，今晚。”

Lex颤抖着站起来，颤抖是如此轻微，若是人类就不会看到。他短暂闭起眼睛，随后再次向门把伸出手去。“要是你过来，我不会让Mercy射你。”

Clark想，这个开头不坏。

——END——


End file.
